


Just the tip

by knives_n_robots



Category: Homestuck, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: Chat Sex, I'm gay for d strides, I'm so so sorry, I'm very tired but hyper rn, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_n_robots/pseuds/knives_n_robots
Summary: Super serious must read its the hottest smut around my dudes





	Just the tip

Dave sets up the cam and sits back in his chair. He raises tge volume and puts on his lit af headfone, making sure his hot bod is finally ready. At last, that chat window opens iits sweet embrace. "So u rrrlly r a troll?? I finally understoond now. uve convinced me." A solemn nod was given in the chat window by the gray skinned fig. Dave reaches across his japanese cherry wood desk plucks up a delectable #2 peni-pencil, eyeing the eraser behind his shades with his shining crimson orb. "I hope yer ass is gotdamn ready kittykatkoo!" Dave exclaims with sugoi desuness.

**Author's Note:**

> To understand my genius go here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/VVDA-KhlhPE


End file.
